1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a torque converter and, more specifically, to a torque converter having a torsional damper.
2. Description of the Related Art
In automotive applications, engine torque and speed are translated between a prime mover, such as an internal combustion engine, to one or more wheels through the transmission in accordance with the tractive power demand of the vehicle. Torque converters are often employed between the internal combustion engine and its associated transmission.
Torsional damping mechanisms for torque converters are well known in the art. One torsional damping mechanism commonly employed in the related art includes a drive ring which forms an annular rearward facing channel and which is mounted to a lock-up piston in the torque converter. A plurality of coiled springs are carried in the channel of the drive ring and are engaged by a driven ring mounted to a turbine shell in the torque converter. The drive ring often includes lugs which are engaged by the coiled springs. This arrangement acts to dampen torsional vibrations due to impact loads and pulsations generated between the turbine and the piston of the lock-up mechanism in the torque converter.
However, conventional designs employed in this environment suffer from the disadvantage in that they require a significant amount of axial space and a relatively high number of components in addition to the typical components necessary to translate torque between the input member and the output of the torque converter. In addition, there is a continuous demand for cost reduction, weight reduction and efficiency improvements in the art of torsional damping mechanisms and torque converters.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a torque converter having a torsional damper which occupies less space and involves less components, results in cost and weight reduction over the conventional designs employed in the related art. In addition, there is a need in the art for improved operating parameters and increased efficiencies for such torque converters.